Metastatic renal cell carcinoma has proven to be generally unresponsive to all agents evaluated to date including most alkylating agents, antimetabolites, and antibiotics. AMSA a new acridine derivative has been given to 13 patients with metastatic renal cell carcinoma at a dose of 120 mg/m 2 every 3 weeks. No responses have been seen and if no responses are observed in the next 7 patients the project will be closed. Medroxyprogesterone and tomoxifen (an antiestrogen) have been given to 5 patients with metastatic renal cell carcinoma. No responses have been seen and all patients have progressed. This study is still in its preliminary stages and no conclusions are possible.